


Seorang Sopir Bus dan Penumpang yang Selalu Turun Terakhir

by semangka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Working Part-Time
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semangka/pseuds/semangka
Summary: cerita tentang seorang penumpang yang selalu turun terakhir dari bus, hanya untuk mengobrol sebentar selama lima menit dengan si sopir.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Penumpang Terakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter dari Haikyuu!! oleh Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari karya penggemar ini.
> 
> Cerita terinspirasi dari sebuah novel dengan judul "Tentang Kamu" oleh Tere Liye yang diterbitkan oleh Sabakgrip, PT Sabak Grip Nusantara. Bab-bab yang digunakan dalam penulisan: Laki-laki dari Turki, Keraguan & Kepastian, dan "Tentang Kamu". Perbedaan yang terdapat pada cerita sebenarnya: nama karakter, karakter utama dan karakter tambahan dengan atau tanpa nama ( untuk karakter tanpa nama, akan diganti dengan kata panggilan seperti teman, adik, dia, dan sebagaimana yang tertulis ), lokasi, pekerjaan karakter, waktu kejadian, dan beberapa bagian dari cerita yang dipotong atau yang tidak dimasukkan dari cerita sebenarnya. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari karya ini.
> 
> [Silakan membaca!]

_Pool_ bus _Garda_ , awal tahun. Musim penghujan kembali datang, hujan hampir tiap hari membungkus ibukota. Langit terlihat suram, tidak banyak penduduk yang mau menghabiskan waktu di luar dengan suhu sedingin ini. 

Akaashi duduk menunggu panggilan tes mengemudi. Wajahnya tenang. 

Ada sekitar empat puluh calon pengemudi yang dites pagi ini, Akaashi salah satunya. Kenma, sahabatnya, telah memenuhi tugasnya, yaitu untuk membantu proses pendaftaran pekerjaan paruh waktu Akaashi untuk menjadi sopir bus. Akaashi berasal dari luar kota, dia pindah sementara ke ibukota untuk melanjutkan pendidikan kuliahnya—banyak universitas berkualitas di ibukota. Merasa bosan dengan kegiatan sehari-harinya, dia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu selama di sana. _Lumayan, untuk menambah uang jajan,_ katanya. Seperti sekarang ini, dia sedang menunggu panggilan tes mengemudi. Kenma, yang juga bekerja di sana—dia bekerja sebagai pengawas suku cadang bus—berhasil mendapatkan dokumen yang diperlukan Akaashi untuk melamar kerja, termasuk lisensi mengemudi. Hanya kurang PCV _license_ , tapi itu bisa diurus kemudian jika Akaashi lulus. 

Nama Akaashi akhirnya dipanggil petugas seleksi. 

Akaashi berdiri, melangkah maju. Kenma yang duduk di meja administrasi memberikan semangat. Akaashi tersenyum mantap. Dia sudah siap mengikuti ujian praktik, setelah seminggu sebelumnya tes tertulis—yang menggugurkan separuh pelamar. 

Akaashi naik ke atas bus gandeng. Pengawas ujian memberikan kode agar dia bersiap-siap. Akaashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini tidak sesulit yang dia duga, sepanjang dia tenang, konsentrasi, di bisa melewatinya. Apalagi dia sudah berkali-kali latihan membawa bus gandeng yang besar ini. 

Pengawas ujian mengangguk, menyuruhnya maju. Akaashi mulai menekan pedal gas. Bus gandeng berwarna oranye itu meluncur anggun ke lapangan yang disiram hujan deras. Akaashi dengan cekatan mengganti posisi persneling, menekan rem, gas, menyalakan lampu _sign_ , bus melakukan manuver dengan lincah, melewati rintangan yang telah disusun, sekaligus mematuhi rambu lalu lintas dan petunjuk keselamatan yang telah diskenariokan. Hujan deras membuat tes lebih sulit, tapi baginya, itu sama sekali bukan sebuah masalah. 

Empat belas menit, bus gandeng itu kembali ke lapangan garasi. Akaashi membuka pintunya, lompat turun. Kenma berdiri, bertepuk tangan, berlarian mendekati Akaashi, memeluknya—yang membuat semua orang di sana termangu melihatnya, bagaimana tidak, Kenma hanya akan melakukan itu kepada Akaashi, sahabatnya, sedangkan bersikap tak peduli pada yang lainnya. 

Beberapa pengawas ujian—dari Dinas Transportasi Ibukota, termangu melihatnya. Itu rekor tes praktik, tanpa penalti kesalahan sedetik pun. Manajer _Garda_ _Pool Bus_ yang ikut menyaksikan tes tersenyum, mengusap kepalanya yang separuh botak, memberikan selamat kepada Akaashi. 

Seminggu kemudian, Akaashi resmi diterima sebagai sopir bus gandeng ibukota. Dia masih harus melewati beberapa _training_ , termasuk mendapatkan lisensi tambahan, tapi itu hanya soal waktu. 

Sekitar empat bulan kemudian, Akaashi mendapatkan penugasan, kantor pusat menempatkannya di rute penting, rute nomor 16, _Garda_ hingga ke terminal _Leaf_ _._ Dengan seragam yang gagah, Akaashi naik ke atas bus, duduk di belakang kemudi, tersenyum lebar, hari-harinya sebagai pengemudi bus di ibukota telah dimulai. 

Akaashi akan beranjak menuju 21 tahun pada pertengahan tahun ini. Di apartemen tempat tinggalnya, bahkan hingga di kampusnya, teman-temannya selalu saja menanyakan soal Akaashi yang sebentar lagi lulus, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan calon. 

Soal belum menikah ini juga sering dibahas si kantor. 

Oleh Kenma misalnya, saat makan siang, dia dengan santai bertanya, “Akaashi, kamu mau aku jodohkan dengan temanku, orang sini?” 

Akaashi refleks menggeleng. 

“Eh, dia baik, loh. Kerja sebagai penjaga butik bunga. Seusia denganmu. Orangnya-” 

“Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak buat kamu saja?” 

“Hmm? Entahlah, aku hanya menawarkan saja, aku sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengannya.” 

“Lantas mengapa kamu menawarkannya kepada Akaashi jika kamu sendiri tidak suka dengannya? Haha, kamu ini lucu sekali Ken.” Salah satu rekan kerja ikut menimpali. Yang lain ikut tertawa. 

“Eh, hmm, tidak, mungkin saja Akaashi mau, iya ` _kan_?” Akaashi tersenyum getir setelah mendengarnya. 

Ruangan kantin dipenuhi gelak tawa. Itu termasuk hal yang lucu. Akaashi melihat jam dinding kantin. Berdiri. 

“Hei, mau ke mana? Bukankah _shift_ -mu sudah selesai?” Kenma menahan Akaashi. 

“Aku harus menggantikan _shift_ Kuroo.” Akaashi menjawab. 

“Lagi?” Dahi Kenma terlipat. 

“Iya, dia harus menemani ibunya ke dokter.” 

“Astaga!” Kenma menepuk dahinya, “Kamu percaya kalau si jangkung itu betulan mengantar ibunya? Kamu terlalu baik soal menggantikan _shift_ sopir lain, Akaashi. Entah kapan giliran mereka yang akan menggantikan _shift_ -mu?” 

Akaashi mengangkat bahu, segera meninggalkan kantin. Sudah hampir pukul satu, saatnya dia mengemudikan bus. 

Lima menit kemudian, bus gandeng rute 16 itu bergerak meninggalkan _p_ _ool_ , masuk ke halte pertama. Ini selalu menjadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan. Akaashi menekan tombol, pintu otomatis mendesis membuka, memastikan semua penumpang telah naik, kembali menekan tombol, pintu mendesis menutup. Menginjak pedal gas, bus bergerak lagi. Akaashi tersenyum, ini perjalanan seperti biasa ( di hari yang juga seperti biasanya ), tidak ada yang berbeda—mungkin (?). 

Jalanan padat, jam sibuk. Bus terisi penuh, beberapa penumpang bahkan berdiri. Lebih banyak penumpang yang naik dibanding turun di halte-halte berikutnya. 

Dua puluh menit, separuh perjalanan rute 16, bus berhenti di halte _Tree Road Station_. Mata Akaashi yang terlatih, melihat salah satu calon penumpang dengan kursi roda. Bus merapat di halte, Akaashi beranjak turun. 

“ _Hello_ , Bu! Bisa kubantu?” Akaashi menyapa ramah. 

Ibu-ibu yang menggunakan kursi roda balas menyapanya, mengangguk. 

Akaashi dengan telaten membantu ibu-ibu itu turun dari kursinya, kemudian membimbingnya pelan naik ke atas bus.

“Ada yang bisa memberikan kursi?” 

Seorang pemuda yang duduk di dekat pintu berdiri, mempersilakannya untuk menduduki tempatnya sebelumnya. 

“Terima kasih.” Akaashi membantu ibu-ibu itu duduk. Gesit turun lagi, melipat kursi roda, menaikkannya. Lantas duduk di belakang kemudi. Menekan tombol. Pintu bus mendesis menutup. Selesai. Akaashi menginjak pedal gas, bus kembali bergerak. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai sopir, membantu penumpang distabilitas. Sebagian penumpang juga memahaminya—meski itu membuat pergerakan bus menjadi terlambat. 

Tetapi ada yang tidak, salah satu penumpang yang sepertinya sedang terburu-buru, berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya, mengeluh tidak suka. Ekspresi wajahnya kesal. Apalagi di halte berikutnya, juga ada penumpang distabilitas yang menggunakan tongkat, Akaashi kembali turun untuk membantunya naik. 

“Astaga, apakah hari ini adalah hari orang jompo? Mereka semua berkeliaran di jalanan?” Penumpang yang terburu-buru itu berseru, membuat penumpang lainnya menoleh kepadanya. Akaashi mengabaikannya, dia hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya—bukan untuk bertengkar. 

Bus kembali bergerak, dua halte lagi terlewati. Di halte ketiga, ibu-ibu yang menggunakan kursi roda turun. Akaashi mengangguk, dia membantunya. Menurunkan kursi roda terlebih dahulu, kemudian membimbing ibu-ibu itu turun, hingga akhirnya duduk mantap di kursi roda. 

“Bus ini sudah terlambat lima menit dari jadwalnya. Aku akan ditinggalkan kereta di Stasiun Terminal _Leaf_.” Penumpang yang terburu-buru itu berseru, kali ini lebih lantang. Wajahnya masam. 

“Tuan, biarkan aku yang mencemaskan soal tepat waktu bus ini tiba di halte terakhir. Penumpang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu.” Akaashi berkata tegas. 

Bus kembali bergerak. Halte berikutnya, giliran penumpang distabilitas yang menggunakan tongkat hendak turun. Sebagian penumpang lain juga turun, bus sudah dua pertiga perjalanan. 

“ _Oh c_ _ome_ _on!_ Kenapa dia tidak turun sekalian saja di halte sebelumnya? Jarak halte hanya dua ratus meter!” Penumpang yang terburu-buru memukul sandaran kursi. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah, lalu berdiri. 

Akaashi membimbing penumpang bertongkat turun. Kembali naik, kali ini dia tidak menuju bangku sopir. 

“Tuan, harap kembali duduk.” Akaashi berkata datar. 

Penumpang itu melotot. 

“Kamu yang bergegas kembali duduk, bus ini sudah telat sepuluh menit.” 

“Tuan, jika Anda tidak kembali duduk tertib, bus ini tidak akan ke mana-mana.” Akaashi berusaha tetap tenang, menatap lawan bicaranya—yang tingginya hampir 1,5 kali Akaashi. 

Penumpang itu hendak berseru, tapi akhirnya dia duduk kembali. 

Akaashi kembali duduk di belakang kemudi. 

“ _Huh_ , ke mana _sih_ , sopir sebelumnya? Setidaknya dia bisa lebih cepat mengemudikan bus ini dibandingkan dengan pengemudi baru ini. _Hah!_ ” Penumpang yang terburu-buru itu ternyata masih mengomel di kursinya, sengaja berseru dengan suara kencang—yang ternyata dapat mengundang kemarahan Akaashi. 

Akaashi menginjak rem, bus berhenti di suatu jalan—jauh dari halte sebelumnya, pun halte tujuan. Menekan tombol, pintu mendesis terbuka. Akaashi berdiri, melangkah di lorong kursi. 

“Silakan turun dari bus ini!” Akaashi berkata tegas. 

“Apa hak kamu menyuruhku turun? Aku punya tiketnya-” 

“Turun! Sekarang juga!” 

“Kamu seharusnya memastikan bus ini tiba tepat waktu.” Penumpang yang menjadi biang keributan itu berdiri, melotot. Balas menantang. Suasana di dalam bus menjadi tegang. 

“Sesuai peraturan angkutan umum kota, Anda telah mengganggu ketertiban umum, Tuan. Turun dari bus atau aku akan memanggil polisi!” 

Penumpang itu terdiam. 

Akaashi menunjuk pintu yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Penumpang itu tidak punya pilihan lain, mau semarah apapun dia, sopir bus telah menyuruhnya turun. Masalah ini bisa menjadi serius jika dia melawan. Dia akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu sambil mengomel dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas. Persis penumpang berulah itu turun dari bus, penumpang lain yang menonton keributan bertepuk tangan mendukung Akaashi. 

Akaashi kembali duduk di kursi sopir tanpa banyak bicara. Menekan tombol, pintu mendesis tertutup. Bus gandeng rute 16 kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. 

Sepuluh menit kemudian, bus tiba di terminal _Leaf_ tepat waktu, Akaashi mempercepat laju bus di sisa perjalanan sebagai kompensasi keterlambatan sebelumnya. Penumpang berloncatan turun. Akaashi menyandarkan punggungnya, menghela napas panjang, mengelap dahinya. Dia punya waktu lima menit untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum bus kembali bergerak ke _Garda_ , jadwal _shift-_ nya sudah selesai. Ini ternyata bukan perjalanan biasa di hari biasanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertengkar dengan seorang penumpang. 

“ _Hello_.” Seseorang menyapa. 

Akaashi menoleh. Salah satu penumpang belum turun, dia sepertinya sengaja menunggu. 

“Tadi itu keren sekali.” Penumpang itu tersenyum. Laki-laki, usianya mungkin sepantaran dengan Akaashi. Mengenakan seragam lapangan berwarna oranye—seperti teknisi, insinyur, atau sejenis itulah. 

“Anda sangat tenang menghadapinya.” 

Akaashi menggeleng, “Aku tidak setenang itu, aku sebenarnya nyaris pipis di celana karena ketakutan. Penumpang pemarah tadi tinggi besar.” 

Laki-laki yang menyapanya tadi tertawa, menjulurkan tangan. 

“Namaku Bokuto, aku berasal dari sebuah kota di barat.” 

Akaashi membalas uluran tangannya, “Akaashi.” 

“Apakah kamu sedang menggantikan _shift_ sopir lain? Sepertinya sopir yang biasanya itu bukan kamu _deh_. Tapi omong-omong, senang berkenalan.” 

Akaashi mengangguk, menunjuk ke depan. Pengawas halte terminal _Leaf_ telah memberikan kode agar busnya kembali bergerak. 

“Oh maaf, aku akan turun.” Pemuda itu berdiri, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di ramainya terminal, dia menoleh sambil berseru, “Sampai berjumpa lagi, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi mengangguk sekilas. 

* * *

Akaashi dengan cepat melupakan kejadian siang itu, tapi dia lupa nasihat lama yang justru sering dia kutip. Saat kita telah berhasil melupakan sesuatu, bukan berarti itu benar-benar telah terlupakan begitu saja, boleh jadi masih ada yang mengingatnya. 

Dalam kasus ini, bukan hanya mengingat, tapi juga menjadikannya spesial. 

Adalah Bokuto, usia 22 tahun, pengawas teknisi jaringan ibukota. Dia memiliki ijazah universitas, posisi pekerjaannya cukup baik. Bokuto juga tidak berasal dari ibukota, setelah lulus, dia langsung bekerja di ibukota. 

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu. _Shift_ pagi pukul 07.30— _Shift_ normal Akaashi, bus bergerak dari arah _Garda_ menuju terminal _Leaf_ , jalanan padat. 

“Hai, Akaashi!” Salah satu penumpang yang naik di halte _Tree Road Station_ menyapa. 

Akaashi menoleh. Jarang-jarang ada penumpang yang menyapa—bahkan sampai tahu namanya. Apakah sesama sopir atau staf _pool_? Atau teman sekampus yang mengenalinya? 

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, dia mengenakan seragam lapangan oranye. 

Akaashi menatap bingung. 

“Kamu lupa? Aku Bokuto.” Laki-laki itu tersenyum. 

Akaashi mengangguk, dia samar-samar ingat. Menunjuk ke dalam—agar Bokuto bergerak menuju ke kursi, jangan menghambat penumpang lain. 

“Oh, maaf.” Bokuto melangkah ke dalam. 

Empat puluh menit perjalanan, bus tiba di terminal _Leaf_. Akaashi punya waktu lima menit di sana. 

“Aku sudah menebak-nebak, kapan akhirnya naik busmu lagi, Akaashi. Setelah dua minggu, aku merasa beruntung hari ini.” Bokuto, menjadi penumpang terakhir yang turun, dia menyapa sebentar, “Kamu selalu berangkat sepagi ini?” 

“Ya.” Akaashi menjawab pendek. 

“Apakah ada lagi penumpang yang menyebalkan dua minggu terakhir?” Bokuto mencoba bergurau. 

“Tidak ada.” 

“Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lebih lama lagi. Sebelum kamu menyuruhku turun.” Bokuto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, “Sampai bertemu lagi, Akaashi.” Bokuto pun turun dari bus. 

‘Ajaibnya’ urusan ini, besoknya, besok, dan besoknya lagi, Bokuto tetap naik di halte yang sama, jam yang sama, dan secara otomatis dia akan selalu bertemu dengan Akaashi. Menyapa pendek, lantas segera bergerak mencari kursi penumpang yang kosong. Setiba di terminal _Leaf_ , kembali menyapa, mengobrol satu-dua kalimat. 

Tidak banyak yang dibahas, paling tentang cuaca, hujan, panas, atau keadaan jalanan, macet, lancar, atau sesekali Bokuto akan bertanya basa-basi. 

“Asalmu dari mana, Akaashi?” 

“Kota di barat.” 

“Oh ya, aku juga berasal dari sana, setelah lulus, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di ibukota.” 

Akaashi mengangguk tipis, menunjuk ke depan, petugas terminal telah menyuruhnya maju. 

“Oh, maaf, Akaashi. Aku akan turun sekarang.” 

Satu bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Bokuto selalu naik bus Akaashi, tidak pernah absen walau sehari. Entah itu sebuah kebetulan, atau memang jadwalnya persisi sama dengan _shift_ pagi Akaashi. 

Makan siang di kantin _pool_. 

“Hei! Hei!” Salah satu sopir mendadak berdiri, memukul piring kosong dengan sendok, membuat yang lain menoleh, “Perhatian semuanya. Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting.” 

Yang lain menoleh, termasuk Akaashi yang sedang makan siang. 

“Pengumumannya adalah Akaashi sekarang ternyata punya penggemar spesial!” 

Sopir itu menunjuk Akaashi. 

Wajah Akaashi mendadak merah padam. Pengunjung kantin dengan serempak pindah menatapnya. 

“Ada seorang pemuda, setiap pagi naik busnya, dan selalu mengobrol dengannya setiba di terminal _Leaf_.” Sopir itu tertawa. 

Akaashi lompat dari duduknya, menunjuk, menyuruhnya diam, “Itu bohong! Jangan percaya!” 

“Ayolah, Akaashi!” Sopir itu terpingkal, “Aku melihatnya tadi pagi. Sempat bertanya ke pengawas terminal. Nah, siapakah gerangan pemuda itu, Akaashi?” 

Sopir-sopir lain dan staf _pool_ ikut tertawa. Ini berita hebat. 

“Berhenti, Kuroo, atau aku lempar dengan makanan.” 

Akaashi melotot, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. 

“Siapa nama pemuda itu, Akaashi?” Sopir yang diancam itu, mana mau berhenti menggoda Akaashi. 

Keributan di kantin reda sejenak ketika seorang manajer _Garda Pool Bus_ masuk, ikut bergabung untuk makan siang. Tetapi tidak satu meja dengan Akaashi. 

“Siapa laki-laki itu, Akaashi?” Kenma yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya langsung bertanya, wajahnya mekar oleh rasa ingin tahu. 

“Bukan siapa-siapa.” Akaashi melotot. 

“Benar ` _kan_? Sekarang dia mengakuinya, bilang bukan siapa-siapa.” Kuroo, yang duduk di sebelah meja Akaashi berbisik, menahan tawa. 

“Dia memang bukan siapa-siapa, Kuroo!” 

“Semakin kamu bilang bukan siapa-siapa, itu justru memang siapa-siapa, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi kali ini sungguhan melempar Kuroo dengan potongan tomat dari mangkuk saladnya. 

“Hei! Ada apa ini?!” Si manajer menoleh—tomat itu salah sasaran dan malah mengenai belakang kepalanya. 

“Bapak belum tahu? Ada yang _naksir_ Akaashi.” 

“Oh ya? Siapa orang yang malang itu?” Si manajer bergurau, di akhiri dengan tertawa. 

Begitu pula dengan suasana kantin, kantin kembali dipenuhi gelak tawa. Akaashi bergegas meninggalkan kantin sebelum dia kembali menjadi bahan ejekan. 

* * *

Bagaimanalah urusan ini, Akaashi memang belum pernah mengalaminya. Selama masih di sekolah menengah, dia belum pernah mengenal apa itu cinta. Dia hanyalah anak rajin yang selalu memikirkan sekolah, ditambah jadwal-jadwal kelas tambahannya yang lain. Itu semua hanya mengenai sekolah, bahkan sampai sekarang di kampus pun, dia masih saja hanya fokus pada sekolah. Meskipun bolehlah sekali-sekali, mengingat memang memasuki usia remaja. Kalau saja dia mau, sejak sekolah menengah, Akaashi memiliki banyak penggemar. Mau dari kalangan perempuan, sampai kalangan laki-laki? Mungkin sakingnya, dia tampan, dan pintar? Tentu saja, murid pintar kesayangan para guru. Itu kalau dia mau, tapi pada saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi ya, wajar saja, baru kali ini Akaashi merasakan pengalaman itu. 

“Laki-laki? Hmm, apakah dia tampan, Akaashi?” Kenma bertanya saat hanya mereka berdua yang sedang di bengkel, memeriksa stok suku cadang, oli, dan keperluan bus. 

“Berhenti bertanya soal itu.” Akaashi melotot. 

“Aku hanya bertanya,” Kenma menatapnya, “Kamu tidak harus marah-marah, ` _kan_?” 

Akaashi terdiam, benar juga. Tapi tadi siang dia ditertawakan seluruh pengunjung kantin hanya gara-gara rumor mengenai lelaki tersebut. 

“Teman-teman sopir memang suka saling menertawakan. Dan mereka masih pada tahap normal-normal saja, _tuh_ _._ Tapi kalau semisal Kuro sudah melewati batas, panggil saja aku, akan aku hajar si jangkung jelek itu. Omong-omong, apakah pemuda itu tampan?” 

Akaashi merah padam—tapi setelahnya dia mengangguk kecil. 

Kenma tertawa. 

“Orang mana, Akaashi? Apakah sama juga dari luar kota sepertimu?” 

“Iya, dia juga berasal dari kota di barat sepertiku.” 

“Wow, _tuh_ ` _kan_ , kalian juga berasal dari kota yang sama. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari kamu, sepertinya dia juga tampan, ya?” 

Akaashi menunduk, “Dia bukan siapa-siapa, Kenma, dia hanya seorang penumpang.” 

“Ayolah, mana ada hanya seorang penumpang jika setiap pagi, selama sebulan ini, dia selalu turun paling akhir dari bus, mengajakmu mengobrol sebentar?” 

“Mungkin memang begitu kebiasaannya, Kenma, selalu menyapa singkat si sopir, tidak semua laki-laki menyukai sesamanya.” 

“Hmm, kamu bisa benar, tapi kamu juga bisa salah.” 

Akaashi mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kepada Kenma dengan ekspresi wajah kaget, “Maksudmu?” 

“Mengapa tidak kamu tanyakan langsung saja kepadanya? Toh, bisa jadi dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu. Soalnya aku belum pernah mendengar kasus ini terjadi pada sopir-sopir lain, seperti, seorang penumpang yang selalu mengajak mengobrol saat sudah sampai di halte terakhir, ya _`kan_? _”_

Kenma benar, pernyataannya membuat Akaashi berpikir lebih keras, apakah kebiasaannya memang seperti itu atau dia benar-benar suka kepada Akaashi? 

“Aku turut senang mendengar kabar ini, Akaashi.” 

“Dia bukan siapa-siapa.” Akaashi menyergah. 

“Sekarang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi besok, lusa, tiada yang tahu` _kan_?” Kenma senyum-senyum sendiri—hal yang akan dia lakukan hanya kepada sahabatnya—lantas melangkah mendekati montir bengkel, meminta data-data terbaru. 

* * *


	2. Keraguan & Kepastian

Bokuto terus naik bus dengan pola yang sama. Di halte yang sama, kemudian turun di pemberhentian terakhir, terminal _Leaf_ , lalu mengajak Akaashi mengobrol selama kurang lebih lima menit. 

Akaashi tetap menanggapinya dengan jawaban pendek, lalu menggeleng atau mengangguk. 

Apakah Akaashi menyukai Bokuto? Itu masih menjadi misteri, bahkan bagi Akaashi sendiri. Kadang dia merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Bokuto—karena penumpang tidak boleh mengobrol dengan pengemudi. Kadang dia juga jengkel karena Bokuto terus mengajaknya mengobrol saat bus mulai bergerak. Tapi setiap bus merapat di halte itu, dia menoleh ke luar mencari Bokuto, lantas buru-buru menatap ke depan saat si sosok naik. Bergaya baru lihat, pura-pura menoleh tidak peduli, menjawab pendek salam Bokuto. 

Apakah Akaashi menyukai pemuda itu? 

Persis bulan ketiga rutinitas itu terjadi, saat bus merapat di halte biasanya, entah mengapa, Bokuto tidak terlihat naik. 

Akaashi menelan ludah, semua penumpang sudah naik. 

Satu menit, dan pintu masih tetap terbuka. 

“Maaf, Tuan. Ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?” Polisi yang sedang bertugas di sekitar halte bertanya. Heran menatap bus yang tidak kunjung bergerak meninggalkan halte padahal semua penumpang sudah masuk. 

Akaashi buru-buru menggeleng, Menekan tombol, pintu mendesis menutup. 

Ke manakah pemuda itu? Tidak ada laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam lapangan oranye, membawa ransel, dengan rambut berwarna perak-kehitaman yang acak-acakan—tapi keren, lantas menyapanya, “ _Hello_ , Akaashi.” 

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju terminal _Leaf_ , Akaashi lebih sering melamun. Dia tidak segesit dan seresponsif seperti biasanya. Sampai-sampai, mobil di belakang beberapa kali membunyikan klakson agar dia maju di perempatan jalan, saat lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau. 

Besoknya, sosok si Bokuto juga tetap tidak terlihat. Pun besok dan besoknya lagi. Empat hari sudah Bokuto tidak naik bus gandeng rute 16. Apakah dia pindah kerja? Apakah dia berganti jam kerja? Atau naik angkutan umum yang lain? 

Makan siang di kantin _pool_. 

“Hei! Hei! Pengumuman!” Salah satu sopir berdiri, memukul piring kosong dengan sendok, membuat yang lain menoleh, “Perhatian semuanya. Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting.” 

Pengunjung kantin menoleh ingin tahu, sudah biasa hal-hal baru diumumkan saat makan siang. Meski kadang separuhnya hanya gurauan antar sopir. 

“Pengumumannya adalah ada yang sedang patah hati.” Kuroo yang memegang piring kosong berkata dengan intonasi dramatis, lantas dia menoleh ke Akaashi, “Sudah empat hari ini, penggemar spesial Akaashi tidak naik busnya, membuat Akaashi lebih sering melamun dan tidak selera makan, demikian pengumumannya.” 

Teman-teman sopir lain tertawa. 

Wajah Akaashi merah padam—tapi dia mulai terbiasa dengan olok-olok itu. Membiarkan Kuroo terus bicara, Kuroo sekarang pura-pura membaca puisi patah hati. 

“Apa itu benar, Akaashi? Bokuto tidak muncul selama empat hari ini?” Kenma bertanya. 

Akaashi mengangguk pelan. 

“Mungkin dia mendadak dapat tugas keluar kota. Itu hal yang biasa.” 

Akaashi tidak menanggapi. 

“Tapi kamu baik-baik saja ` _kan_ , Akaashi?” 

Akaashi mengangguk, “Aku baik-baik saja, Ken.” 

Kenma menggeleng, “Kamu jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Sejak tadi kamu tidak menyendok makananmu, hanya diaduk-aduk saja.” 

Akaashi balas menggeleng, “Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, Kenma. Mengapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja? Dia hanya seorang penumpang. Kuroo saja yang membesar-besarkannya.” 

Kenma menatap prihatin, dia menoleh, berseru, “Hei! Kuroo, _could you please shut up_. Itu tidak lucu.” Sambil menunjuk Akaashi yang menunduk di kursinya. 

Kuroo menghentikan deklamasi puisinya, “Maaf.” 

Siang itu, Akaashi pulang lebih cepat. 

“Kamu sakit, Akaashi?” Teman sekampus seapartemennya bertanya, berpapasan dengannya di depan lift. 

“Aku hanya sedang malas, Kak.” 

Temannya mengangguk, pamit dengannya dan memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka pintunya. 

Malamnya, Akaashi membuka tirai jendela lebar-lebar, menatap ramainya kota malam itu. Kamar apartemennya berada di lantai paling atas, sehingga pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya yang langsung mengarah kepada alun-alun kota terlihat sangat indah. 

Apakah cinta memang begitu? Saat dia mulai menyemai bibit harapan, hanya untuk layu sebelum berkecambah? Atau dia saja yang berlebihan? Bokuto memang hanya seorang penumpang biasa. Dia suka mengobrol dengan siapapun, dan terbiasa turun terakhir. Apakah cinta memang susah dipahami? Kadang membuat sesak, kadang membuat senang—yang tidak dimengerti? 

Akaashi menghela napas pelan. Bagaimana mungkin Bokuto akan menyukainya? Dia hanyalah sopir bus, juga masih bersekolah. Mereka pun bukan siapa-siapa sebelumnya, Tuhan mempertemukan mereka berdua melalui pekerjaan paruh waktu Akaashi. Dan kalau sekarang, hubungan mereka bisa dibilang hanyalah sopir dan penumpang busnya, tidak lebih. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang akan jatuh cinta kepada seorang yang bahkan hanya kenal melalui naik bus? _Aneh_ , pikir Akaashi. _Tapi aku suka_. Meskipun Akaashi sadar, bahwa Bokuto punya pilihan lain selainnya. 

Akaashi mengusap wajahnya. Sepertinya dia harus segera melupakan laki-laki itu, sebelum semuanya menjadi tidak terkendali lagi—tidak peduli seberapa tampannya saat dia tersenyum. 

Akaashi menutup tirai jendela, saatnya dia tidur. 

* * *

Esok paginya, semangat kerja Akaashi membaik. 

“Kamu sudah baikan, Akaashi?” Temannya yang kemarin bertanya—berpapasan dengannya di depan lobi apartemen. 

“Memangnya Kak Akaashi sakit?” Adik temannya yang mendengar percakapan bergabung, ikut bertanya. 

“Aku sudah terasa lebih baik, Kak. Kemarin hanya tiba-tiba malas saja.” Akaashi menjawab. 

“Oh, itu berarti Kak Akaashi dilanda kebosanan kerja, dan itu hal yang normal. Siapapun pasti pernah mengalaminya.” Adiknya menjawab serius. 

Akaashi mengangguk, sepakat. 

“Nah, biar semangat, hari ini, bolehlah Kakak sekali-kali membawa bus gandengnya ngebut. Salip sana, salip sini, bila perlu kejar-kejaran seperti di film-film aksi. Dijamin tidak bosan lagi.” Adiknya tertawa sambil mengacungkan jempol—Akaashi terlalu cepat bersepakat dengannya, tipe orang yang suka bergurau. 

“Dik, ah! Aneh-aneh saja _sih_.” Kakaknya menyergah. 

Akaashi ikut tertawa, berpamitan. 

Suasana hati Akaashi jauh lebih baik—selain karena kejadian tadi pagi di lobi apartemen—dia membawa bus gandeng keluar dari _pool_ sesuai dengan jadwal. Bus meluncur merapat di halte pertama. Suara desisan pintu membuka dan menutup membuat Akaashi tersenyum lebar. Dia selalu suka merasakan sensasinya. Bus mulai bergerak di tengah kepadatan lalu lintas pagi hari. Melewati halte-halte berikutnya. 

Penumpang naik dan turun. Tiba di halte _Tree Road Station_. 

“ _Hello_ , Akaashi.” 

Akaashi refleks menoleh. 

Bokuto lompat naik ke dalam bus, senyumnya merekah. 

Akaashi termangu. Dia tidak menyangka. 

Bokuto sudah beranjak ke bagian belakang, penumpang yang lain hendak masuk. Meninggalkan Akaashi yang mendadak tersenyum riang. 

“Maaf jika aku lupa memberi tahu, aku ada _training_ di luar kota selama empat hari terakhir.” Bokuto seperti biasa turun paling akhir di terminal _Leaf_. 

Akaashi menatap sekilas—dia tetap hanya menjawab pendek, mengangguk, menggeleng, padahal sejak tadi dia sebenarnya hendak bersorak riang, senang. 

“Eh, tapi kamu mungkin tidak peduli soal itu, ` _kan_? Atau mungkin, kamu merasa kehilangan salah satu penumpangmu empat hari ini?” 

Akaashi mengangkat bahu—sebenarnya dia ingin berkata bahwa dia merindukannya. Lantas memasang wajah tidak peduli. 

“Senang bisa naik busmu lagi, Akaashi. Aku akan turun, sebelum diusir.” Bokuto bergegas turun demi melihat pengawas terminal memberikan kode. 

Akaashi mengangguk sekilas. 

“Sampai bertemu lagi, Akaashi.” Bokuto melambaikan tangan, menoleh. 

Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, kali ini Akaashi menjawab salam itu, “Iya, sampai bertemu besok.” Sambil tersenyum tipis—senyuman pertamanya untuk Bokuto. 

Walau tipis, serius sekali dampak yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah senyuman tipis itu, Bokuto sampai terjatuh demi melihatnya, menabrak seseorang di depannya. Dia bergegas kembali berdiri, menepuk-nepuk seragam oranye yang dia kenakan, wajahnya merah padam. 

“Maafkan saya, Tuan. Apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Sepertinya Anda sedang sakit, wajah Anda memerah.” Orang yang ditabrak oleh Bokuto berkata. 

“Ti-tidak, maksudku, iya, tidak masalah. Aku baik-baik saja, maaf, ini hanya, cuacanya sedang panas ya?” Bokuto berkata terbata-bata, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sepeti orang kepanasan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang semerah tomat. 

Orang itu mengangguk, lantas berjalan kembali meninggalkan Bokuto yang sekarang sedang salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang hawanya sedang dingin-dinginnya, cuacanya juga tidak panas. Jadi dia berbohong kalau wajahnya memerah karena cuacanya panas? Hah, tidak apa, karena Akaashi yang melihat serta mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, mendadak menunduk malu. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah. 

“Maaf, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Petugas terminal bertanya, yang langsung dibalas oleh gelengan keras dari Akaashi. Dia menekan tombol, pintu mendesis tertutup, dan langsung menjalankan bus kembali ke _Garda_. 

* * *

Akaashi terlihat riang sepanjang sisa hari. 

“Dia kembali muncul, Ken.” Akaashi berbisik. 

“Dia? Oh, pemuda itu?” Kenma ikut antusias. 

Wajah Akaashi memerah, tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk bercerita, “Kamu benar, dia hanya mendadak dapat tugas di luar kota. Selama empat hari kemarin.” 

Kenma tertawa, “Pasti menyenangkan melihatnya kembali, ` _kan_?” 

Akaashi malu-malu mengangguk. 

Apakah Akaashi juga menyukai Bokuto? Siang itu, Kenma bisa mengonfirmasi perasaan sahabatnya itu. 

Dua bulan berlalu lagi dengan cepat. Bokuto kembali ke pola lama, naik di halte _Tree Road Station_ , turun di terminal _Leaf_ , mengobrol lima menit. Sekarang mereka sudah bicara tentang hobi, makanan kesukaan, lokasi favorit di kota, tapi hanya itu-itu saja. Tidak ada kemajuan berarti. Apalah arti lima menit dibanding 23 jam 55 menit lainnya dalam sehari. Mereka berdua harus menunggu selama itu, hanya untuk bertemu, itu pun hanya lima menit. 

“Jelas sudah, dia tipe yang pemalu, Akaashi.” Kenma menjelaskan situasinya. 

Akaashi terdiam, menatap piring di depannya. 

“Jika dia tidak pemalu, dia sudah sejak dulu melamarmu. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuatnya berani menyapamu pertama kali, mengajak berkenalan. Mungkin kalian harus berterima kasih kepada penumpang biang kerok yang membuat Bokuto berani berkenalan.” Kenma berkata santai—teman lainnya yang melihatnya berbicara banyak kepada Akaashi termangu, tentu saja, dia hanya akan bersikap seperti itu hanya kepada sahabatnya. 

Akaashi tetap diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. 

“Jika dia tetap tidak berani mengajakmu jalan, makan siang bersama, atau ke manalah, mungkin kamu saja yang mengajaknya, Akaashi.” 

“Tidak. Akan. Pernah. _No._ Tidak.” Akaashi menjawab cepat. 

“Hnngh, terserah. Tapi ingat, kamu boleh saja-” 

“Tidak, tidak, tidak.” Akaashi menggeleng tegas, tepat sebelum Kenma selesai bicara. 

“Nasib. Kalian sudah hampir enam bulan berkenalan, dan hanya itu saja kemajuannya? Maka jangan-jangan enam tahun lagi, atau enam belas tahun lagi, boleh jadi tetap akan sama.” Kenma menyandarkan punggungnya. 

Akaashi beranjak berdiri. 

“Hei, kamu mau ke mana, Akaashi? Aku belum selesai bicara.” 

“Aku harus pergi.” 

“Jangan bilang kamu akan menggantikan _shift_ Kuro lagi?” 

Akaashi menggeleng, “Aku akan mengantar adik temanku untuk membeli sesuatu.” 

“Oh, baiklah.” 

Akaashi melambaikan tangan, berpamitan. 

Tiga puluh menit, dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah toserba bersama adik temannya. Berbelanja kebutuhan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolahnya. 

“Kenapa kakakmu tidak bisa mengantarmu? Jangan khawatir, aku hanya bertanya.” 

Yang diajak bicara menoleh, masih dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas karton yang dia peluk, “Oh, dia? Kakak sedang mempersiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkannya untuk acara kelulusannya beberapa hari lagi. Memangnya Kakak juga tidak harus menyiapkan apa, _gitu_?” 

“Issh, aku dan kakakmu ` _kan_ beda setahun.” 

“Tapi ` _kan_ , sama saja, eh itu berarti, Kakak lulusnya masih lama ya? Eh, iya ya.” 

Akaashi mengangguk. Meskipun masih lama, tapi dia benar, cepat atau lambat, sebentar lagi Akaashi akan lulus. Calon? Lupakan tentang calon, seharusnya sekarang jadwalnya dipenuhi dengan kegiatan-kegiatan kampus, intinya, sibuk. Tapi ternyata tidak, bagi seorang Akaashi yang selalu mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu, dia tidak merasa sesibuk itu. Jadwalnya masih lenggang, ya tentu saja. Dia pun juga tidak diikuti kelas-kelas tambahan oleh dosen-dosennya, entah sudah _terlalu_ pintar, atau mengapa. Padahal, teman-temannya yang lain, sudah sibuk mempersiapkan kelulusan jauh-jauh hari. 

“Kak aku ` _dah_ selesai, Kakak mau ke mana _kek_ , aku temani, sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah diantar.” Lamunan Akaashi dipecahkan oleh si adik yang sekarang menarik lengannya, berjalan keluar dari gedung toserba. 

“Hmm, baiklah, temani aku potong rambut, ya?” 

* * *

Bus gandeng rute 16 merapat di halte _Tree Road Station_. 

“ _Hello_ , Akaashi.” Bokuto lompat naik, menyapa. 

Akaashi mengangguk tipis, dia sudah melihat Bokuto di halte bahkan saat posisi bus masih jauh. Semua penumpang telah naik. Bus kembali bergerak di tengah padatnya jalanan pagi. Empat puluh menit, bus itu merapat di terminal _Leaf_ , pintu otomatisnya mendesis terbuka. Penumpang berloncatan turun. 

“Hai, Akaashi.” Bokuto mendekat. 

“Hai.” 

“Hari yang cerah, bukan?” 

Akaashi mengangguk. 

“Eh, kamu potong rambut, Akaashi?” Bokuto menatap Akaashi. 

Wajah Akaashi bersemu merah—seperti warna seragam yang sedang dikenakan oleh Bokuto pada hari itu. 

“Kamu terlihat lebih cantik. Astaga, astaga, apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Lupakan, lupakan. Maksudku, itu terlihat cocok denganmu.” Bokuto mengacak-acak rambutnya. 

Akaashi menunjuk pengawas terminal yang menyuruhnya maju. 

Tetapi Bokuto kali ini tidak segera turun, dia sedang mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya. 

“Hmm, Akaashi, apakah, apakah kamu, mau, hmm, makan siang bersamaku? Saat hari liburmu misalnya.” Bokuto mengalihkan pandangan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. 

Akaashi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung pupil lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan kaget. _Hah?_

“Tapi jika kamu sibuk, tidak apa.” Bokuto segera menganulir tawarannya. Dia gugup, “Aku tahu kamu sibuk. Atau boleh jadi kamu sudah punya teman makan siang lain. Atau-” 

“Aku mau.” Akaashi menjawab pendek. 

Bokuto menelan ludah, “Be-benarkah?” 

Akaashi mengangguk. 

_Yes!_ Bokuto mengepalkan tangannya. 

Akaashi menunjuk sekali lagi ke petugas terminal yang menyuruhnya maju sedari tadi. 

“Oh, maaf, aku akan segera turun.” Bokuto bergegas loncat keluar dari bus. 

“Aku suka gaya rambut barumu, Akaashi!” Dia berseru dari bawah. 

Akaashi tersenyum, menekan pedal gas. Bus pergi meninggalkan terminal _Leaf_. 

* * *

Kantin _pool_ bus. 

“Ih, _beneran_?!” Kenma berteriak—membuat beberapa pengunjung kantin menoleh. 

Akaashi menginjak kaki Kenma di bawah meja. 

“Aku terlalu bersemangat, Akaashi. Maaf.” Kenma tertawa. 

Akaashi baru saja menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. 

“Hei, kamu seharusnya senang, _dong_ , kenapa malah cemberut?” 

Akaashi mengaduk makanan, “Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia akhirnya mengajakku jalan karena gaya rambut baruku, atau dia memang sungguh-sungguh suka padaku.” 

“Itu tidak penting.” 

“Itu penting, Ken. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia suka sama aku? Atau mungkin akunya yang _kegeeran_. Aku, jelek, iya aku jelek.” 

“Kamu benar-benar punya masalah dengan level percaya diri, Akaashi.“ Kenma mendesis, “Kamu tidak jelek, siapa yang bilang kamu jelek? Di luar soal itu, tanyakan ke sopir-sopir di _pool_ ini, atau teman-temanmu, mereka semua tahu Akaashi yang baik hati, bagi spesies tertentu laki-laki, dan lazimnya itu spesies terbaiknya, kriteria kebaikan hati jauh lebih penting dibanding tampilan fisik.” 

Akaashi menunduk. 

“Atau begini saja, kamu biarkan semuanya terjadi, apa adanya. Lihat ke mana ujung perjalanan perasaan kalian. Jika memang berjodoh, maka berjodohlah. Tidak perlu terlalu berharap, tapi tidak juga sangat negatif menanggapinya. Kamu harus tahu Akaashi, bukan soal dia mengajakmu makan siang yang menjadi pertanyaan menariknya. Justru berapa hari yang dia butuhkan hingga akhirnya berani untuk sekedar mengajakmu makan siang. Itu jelas tidak mudah baginya.” Kenma memberi saran. 

Akaashi mendengarkan dengan seksama, “Kamu bagus sekali pidatonya kalau mengenai cinta, Ken.” 

“Issh, soalnya kemarin baru diberi tausiyah mengenai itu oleh Kuro.” Mereka berdua tertawa. 

Malamnya, Akaashi membuka tirai jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Menatap alun-alun kota. 

Dia menghela napas perlahan. 

Bukankah ini kemajuan yang dia harapkan? Tidak hanya saling menyapa lima menit di bus? 

Mungkin Kenma benar. Biarkan semuanya terjadi, apa adanya. Dia tidak perlu takut perasaan ini akan berbalik menyakitinya. Apapun akhir dari kisah ini, seharusnya dia bersyukur, karena telah diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan sesuatu yang sejak dulu tidak diketahuinya: _jatuh cinta_. 

* * *

Teman sekaligus tetangga seapartemennya semangat sekali mendengar kabar Akaashi akan pergi makan siang dengan laki-laki penumpang terakhir tersebut—karena Akaashi memutuskan mengajak adiknya, agar dia tidak terlalu gugup. 

“Tidak, Akaashi. Jangan kenakan pakaian hitam. Kamu akan makan siang, bukan mengunjungi pemakaman. Kenakan pakaian yang lebih cerah. Biar saat nanti jalan-jalan ke taman, terus kalian foto dekat bunga-bunga, ya, biar _apik_ lah!” 

Akaashi menatap temannya. _Itu serius soal bunga?_

Temannya tertawa, “Mungkin berlebihan. Tapi terserah kamu lah-” 

“Tau ` _tuh_ Kakak, kebanyakan nonton _K-drama sih_.” Adiknya menyahut. Mereka semua tertawa. 

Beberapa hari kemudian, walau sudah ditemani adik temannya, Akaashi tetap gugup bertemu Bokuto di restoran masakan Italia, dekat dengan terminal _Leaf_. 

“Aku mengajak adik temanku, tidak apa ` _kan_?” Akaashi berkata sambil menunduk. 

“Hmm? Tidak apa. Itu ide bagus, kalau kita kehabisan bahan percakapan, ada orang lain di meja.” Bokuto mencoba santai, “ _Hello_ , namaku Bokuto.” Si adik mengangguk, mereka berkenalan. 

Mereka mulai makan siang bersama. 

Lima belas menit pertama yang canggung. Akaashi bahkan menumpahkan gelas teh. Pelayan buru-buru membantunya mengelap meja. Tapi setelah itu, sisanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja. 

“Aku bekerja di _Batavia Telecom_. Pengawas teknisi kabel. Menyambung sekaligus merawat kabel-kabel telepon di bawah kota. Jika kabel itu rusak, kami akan memperbaikinya.” Bokuto bicara tentang pekerjaan. 

Akaashi mengangguk, menyendok _spaghetti_ di piring. Bicara dengan Bokuto ternyata menyenangkan, dia memiliki pengetahuan yang amat luas. Kadang sesekali bergurau, kadang bicara serius—meskipun lebih banyak bergurau. Si adik yang tertarik dengan percakapan sesekali ikut bertanya, membuat suasana semakin rileks. 

Setelah makan siang, mereka berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Menurut informasi dari Bokuto, 40% lebih daerah ibukota adalah kawasan hijau. Akaashi dan Bokuto berjalan di depan, si adik mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakang. Dia tersenyum, melihat dua orang yang lebih tua lima-enam tahun darinya saling bergandengan tangan. Normal, itu normal, padahal sebelumnya, disentuh sedikit pun Akaashi tak mau. Si adik memang tahu, tabiat ‘ _kesucian_ ’ teman kakaknya itu, makanya dia senang bukan kepalang kala mendapati yang tertua sekarang sedang merangkul pundak lelaki kiri di sebelahnya. Yang anehnya baginya, Akaashi, seperti tidak peduli dengan itu?! _Arghh, mesra banget! Aku juga pingin punya pacar!_

"Bagaimana makan siangnya?” Itu pertanyaan pertama temannya setiba di apartemen. 

Akaashi tersipu malu. 

“Lancar, Kak.” Adiknya yang menjawab. 

“Cowoknya ganteng, Dik?” Temannya bertanya lagi. 

Wajah Akaashi merah padam. 

Adiknya tertawa, mengangguk, “Ganteng _banget_ , Kak, cocok _deh_ sama Kak Akaashi.” 

Temannya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersorak riang. Begitu pula dengan adiknya, mereka berdua tertawa. Sedangkan Akaashi hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengarnya, _ini, keluarga,_ _ngeselin_ _semua ya, mau kakak mau adik, sama saja,_ _arghh_ _!_

"Bagaimana makan siangnya?” Itu juga pertanyaan pertama Kenma setiba di _pool_ bus. Juga pertanyaan Kuroo saat para sopir sedang berkumpul untuk makan siang di kantin _pool_. Pun pertanyaan si manajer _Garda._ Sepertinya kabar Akaashi makan siang bersama laki-laki penumpang terakhir tersebut menjadi topik percakapan yang paling menarik saat ini. 

* * *


	3. "Tentang Kamu"

Satu bulan berlalu, mereka sudah dua kali lagi keluar bersama. Yang kedua, makan siang di sekitaran terminal _Leaf_ lagi—kali ini adik temannya tidak ikut, hanya mereka berdua. Yang ketiga, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke alun-alun kota pada malam hari. 

Dua-duanya berjalan lancar. Keduanya tidak secanggung saat pertemuan pertama, hanya seperti sebuah pertemuan teman lama. 

Tapi meski telah pergi bersama sebanyak tiga kali, kemajuan hubungan itu tetap saja lambat. 

Masalah terbesar Akaashi adalah: dia tetap tidak yakin, seberapa besar perasaan suka Bokuto kepadanya. Hal yang membuat Kenma jengkel, temannya, juga orang tuanya. Akaashi memutuskan untuk akhirnya memberitahunya kepada orang tuanya—melalui telepon, tentu saja. Dia menceritakan semuanya mengenai Bokuto, mulai dari pertemuan awal mereka, seorang penumpang yang selalu turun terakhir hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol lima menit, hingga _kencan-kencan_ mereka. 

_“~_ _Hei, Mami senang sekali mendengar kabar ini. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?”_

_“_ Sekolah Akaashi baik-baik saja, Mami. Mam, sekitar dua bulan lagi Akaashi akan lulus.” 

“~ _Dua bulan lagi?_ _Okeh_ _, nanti Mami sama Papi_ _datang_ _ya, tunggu saja.”_

_“_ Mami Papi tidak datang juga, tidak apa, ` _kan_ jauh Mam, ke sininya.” 

“~ _Issh_ _, ya tidak apa lah, biar Mami bisa sekalian lihat calon menantu Mami, haha.”_

_“_ Mami, yaudah Mami tidur ya, sudah malam, selamat tidur Mam, Akaashi sayang Mami.” 

Telepon ditutup, Akaashi sekarang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tetap saja, seperti ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Apa bukti kalau Bokuto memang mencintainya? Akaashi butuh bukti, bukti bahwa penumpang terakhir busnya itu memang mencintainya, dia butuh bukti. 

Kabar baiknya saat hubungan itu buntu tidak ada kemajuan, tanpa Akaashi ketahui, Bokuto telah menunjukkan bukti itu, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Akaashi baru tahu soal ini sebulan kemudian, ketika bus gandengnya mengeluarkan asap tebal dua ratus meter meninggalkan terminal _Leaf_. Mesin bus rusak, tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. 

Akaashi mempersilakan penumpang untuk turun, pindah naik bus di belakang. Akaashi melangkah gontai meninggalkan busnya, menuju ruang pengawas terminal _Leaf_. Pengawas terminal segera menghubungi petugas _pool_. Ini yang kedua kalinya busnya mogok. 

“Mobil derek akan segera datang, Akaashi.” Pengawas terminal memberi tahu. 

“Kamu mau minuman dingin?” 

Akaashi mengangguk. 

Pengawas tua itu mengambil minuman botol dari kulkas. 

“Hari yang cerah untuk bus mogok, _heh_?” Pengawas menemani Akaashi. 

Akaashi tertawa pelan, melepas topi pengemudinya. 

“Siapa nama pemuda yang sering mengobrol denganmu, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi menoleh, melotot. 

“Tidak, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menggodamu, Akaashi. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk hal semacam itu.” 

“Hmm, namanya, Bokuto.” Akaashi menjawab. 

Pengawas terminal mengangguk, “Aku punya sebuah rahasia kecil mengenai pemuda bernama Bokuto itu.” 

“Rahasia?” 

“ _Yeap_ , kamu mau mendengarnya?” 

Akaashi terdiam. _Rahasia apa?_

_“_ Anak itu, dia sebenarnya tidak bekerja di kantor _Batavia Telecom_ dekat _Leaf_ sini. Kantornya di _Batavia Telecom Orchid_.” 

“ _Orchid?_ Yang ada di sebelah utara kota?” 

“ _Yeap_.” 

“Kalau kantornya di sana, kenapa dia setiap pagi naik bus rute 16 menuju arah selatan? Itu terbalik sekali dengan rute menuju kantornya. Satu di atas, satu lagi di bawah.” 

“ _Yeap_. Itulah rahasia kecilnya. Setiba di terminal _Leaf_ , saat busmu kembali menuju _Garda_ , dia berlarian ke stasiun kereta _Leaf_ , mengambil rute kembali ke utara. Berlarian sambil merutuki diri sendiri, ‘Sial, sial, sial, aku akan telat!’ Haha, pemuda yang aneh.” 

Akaashi terdiam. 

“Anak muda itu sepertinya amat menyukaimu, Akaashi. Dia mengorbankan setidaknya sejam untuk berputar setiap hari ke selatan. Memaksakan naik busmu sesuai jadwal, hanya untuk mengobrol lima menit, lantas berlarian naik kereta, menuju kantornya di utara. Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia dapat tiba tepat waktu atau tidak di kantornya. Satu tahun penuh aku menyaksikan kegilaan ini.” 

Si pengawas berhenti sebentar, meneguk minumannya. Dia kembali melanjutkan. 

“Hari saat dia pertama kali bertemu denganmu, dia kebetulan ada tugas ke kantor dekat terminal _Leaf_ sini. Dia tidak sengaja naik busmu, lantas terpana melihatmu yang turun membantu penumpang yang menggunakan kursi roda, pun saat kamu dengan tegas menghadapi penumpang yang berulah. Dua minggu kemudian, dia mencari tahu jam berapa kamu melintas, menaiki setiap bus. Hingga akhirnya dia tahu, dan menjadi kebiasaannya. Setiap pagi menyempatkan diri naik busmu.” 

“Ah, jatuh cinta. Membuat orang bisa melakukan hal bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Dan pemuda itu sungguh beruntung, dia melakukan kegilaan itu untukmu, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi sempurna mematung. 

“Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu soal itu?” 

“Karena salah satu staf di kantor _Orchid_ adalah anakku. Dia mengenal laki-laki itu, pengawas senior teknisi kabel di sana. Teman-teman kantornya, saat mengetahui fakta tersebut, selalu menggoda Bokuto, bahkan ada yang menciptakan lagu khusus untuknya dengan judul, ‘Tentang Kamu’, menyanyikan kebiasaannya setahun terakhir. Gila, gila sekali ` _kan_?’ 

Akaashi menggigit bibirnya. Dia baru tahu rahasia kecil itu. 

Esok paginya, saat Bokuto naik bus gandeng rute 16. 

Ketika bus gandeng tiba di pemberhentian terakhir, berhenti di terminal _Leaf_ , Akaashi lebih dulu bersuara sebelum Bokuto menyapanya. 

“Apakah kantormu di _Batavia Telecom Orchid_ , sebelah utara kota?” 

Bokuto terdiam. 

“Jawab, Bo.” 

Laki-laki itu akhirnya mengangguk. 

“Lantas kenapa kamu selalu naik busku? Menuju ke selatan setahun terakhir? Kenapa kamu menghabiskan waktu sejam untuk berputar arah? Buat apa?” 

Bokuto terdiam lagi. 

“Karena ... karena-” Bokuto tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia ingin sekali bilang betapa dia mencintai Akaashi pada pandangan pertama. Tapi ujung lidahnya kelu. 

Mata Akaashi berkaca-kaca, dia menangis. Itu tidak perlu lagi dikatakan. Akaashi sudah tahu. 

“Minggu depan orang tuaku akan ke sini, menghadiri acara kelulusanku. Kamu harus berbicara dengan keduanya, katakan, lamar aku di depan keduanya. Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan berhenti menjadi sopir bus, aku akan kembali ke barat. Kalau kamu mau ikut, ayo kita menikah.” 

Bokuto terpana. Satu detik. 

Lantas mengepalkan tangannya. _Yes!_ Dia mengangguk mantap. 

Akaashi tertawa, menyeka air mata di pipinya. Dia menunjuk ke depan, Pengawas sudah memberinya kode agar busnya segera maju ke depan. 

“Maaf, aku akan turun."

* * *

Akhir tahun, di suatu hari yang istimewa. Akaashi dan Bokuto menikah. Seminggu sebelumnya, setelah acara kelulusan Akaashi, Bokuto melamarnya tepat pada hari itu, di depan kedua orang tua Akaashi. Karena sama-sama berasal dari kota di barat, setelah menikah, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali di barat. Bokuto meminta atasannya agar dia dipindahkan ke salah satu kantor _Batavia Telecom_ yang ada di barat. Atasannya tidak keberatan, dia langsung memindahkan Bokuto untuk bekerja di salah satu kantor cabang di kota di barat. Akaashi yang lulus dengan jurusan sastra kebahasaan, memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang penulis. Hidup bahagia bersama di kota di barat, dengan orang yang saling mencintai masing-masing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai akhir! Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan kudos, comments, dan bookmarks akan sangat berguna!]
> 
> maap ya. kalo sebelumnya nemu kata yang aneh, kayak ada dua spasinya, trus juga ada yang tanda titiknya gak nyambung. soalnya aku tuh nulisnya kan, di word, trus aku import ke sini, jangan tanya pake apa, klean pasti tahu. gara-gara aku trauma, udah nulis banyak-banyak langsung di sini, di ao3, tiba-tiba pagenya kek lemot gitu, trus disuruh refresh. alhasil setelah direfresh, hilanglah tulisannya. mana ao3 gak kayak wattpad bisa di save dulu, lupa juga aku jadiin draft. jadi setelah kejadian mengenaskan tersrbut, aku nulisnya di word, kalo dah selesai baru di import ke sini. tapi pas aku liat-liat lagi, abis di import, format penulisannya tuh jadi aneh. kayak, kalo ada yang italic alias miring, sebelum sama sesudahnya tuh dikasih spasi lagi, jadi dobel spasinya. sama nama karakter juga, sesudahnya juga otomatis dikasih spasi lagi, kayak: Kenma . jadi kek gitu tauk, aneh bet dah. sama kadang-kadang juga ada yang kek gini, " Kamu .... lah, aneh kan? harusnya kan: "Kamu .... tapi sebelumnya tiba-tiba ada spasinya, jadi gitu. jadi tolong dimengerti apabila ada kata yang tanda bacanya gajelas, juga kebanyakan spasi, soalnya emang gitu. tapi tadi dah sempet aku edit kok, tapi kalo misalnya aku ada yang kelewatan belom aku edit, aku minta maaf banget yah. sekian, makasih. *peace


End file.
